


Rhapsody in Purple

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Possessive Sherlock, Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, Towels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock catches John fresh out of the shower, doing something slightly out of character.  But the sight is something he can't resist.  Art work by KrisKenshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> A collab piece between KrisKenshin and myself. Art at the end of the chapter.

Sherlock bounded up the steps into 221B. He was in an exceptionally good mood, having both solved the latest case Lestrade had presented him in time to finish up the experiment that was currently cultivating in the microwave and with one cutting remark reduced Anderson to a sputtering mess, causing him to leave the scene in a huff. All in all, a success. He shrugged off his coat and jacket, hanging them and his scarf up, before beginning to roll up the sleeves of his favorite deep purple shirt. The experiment could turn quite messy if he wasn’t careful. He heard a noise and stopped. That was unusual. He’d never heard it before. John was singing along (off-key) to Queen on the radio. Sherlock wrinkled his nose, he’d never been very fond of that song.

“I’m just a poor boy nobody loves me! He’s just a poor boy from a poor family!”

Sherlock paused and peeked his head around the corner of the door to avoid being seen. There was John dancing around in a towel, fresh out of the shower, enjoying his afternoon tea, completely oblivious to the tantalizing show he was putting on for Sherlock. It was obvious he’d thought Sherlock wouldn’t be home for at least another half hour. Sherlock cracked a rare grin. Well then, it looked like the experiment would have to wait. 

He’d been waiting for an opportunity like this to present itself for awhile now. Well, not exactly like this, but one where he could effectively seduce John. He wasn’t fooled at all by John’s comments of “not gay”. He’d caught John eyeing him in a way that was anything but platonic several times and Sherlock had deduced he’d been the subject matter of John’s nightly wank in recent weeks. And John had been his own fantasy for nearly as long.

Sherlock unbuttoned the top two buttons of the tight shirt, revealing his own enticing bit of flesh, before walking around the corner and into the kitchen. “Hello John,” he rumbled.

John nearly dropped his tea. “Shit, Sherlock! You startled me.” 

 

Sherlock watched as John realized he was caught out in nothing but a towel. “Um, uh, excuse me…I’m gonna go—go and get dressed,” he stammered out, setting the mug on the counter behind him. 

Sherlock advanced on John, “Why would you go and do something ridiculous like that?” he purred, placing his hands on either side of him, effectively cornering John between himself and the counter. John looked up at him and gulped.

John started to say something but Sherlock quickly silenced him as he leaned in and placed his lips over John’s He felt John stiffen under him in shock and watched John’s eyes widen in surprise. Sherlock lightly teased John’s lips with his tongue. John tasted of afternoon tea, biscuits, and something heady he couldn’t quite place. John relaxed, closing his eyes, and kissed Sherlock back. Lips played at each other, tongues danced, and teeth nibbled. Sherlock sucked hard on John’s lower lip as he pushed him back against the counter. John gasped at the contradicting feelings of cold stone against his back and the warm body in front of him. Sherlock grabbed John’s head tilting it back further to expose the man’s neck and worked his way down. He licked and sucked hard enough to leave a mark, wanting to learn every inch and taste of John’s skin. He heard John moan in his ear, a sound that went straight to his groin. Sherlock jerked his head back to look at John’s face. John’s eyes were wide, his face flush, and Sherlock was sure his own face read much the same.

“My turn,” John growled. His hands came up, undoing the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock gasped as each time more of his skin was revealed, John gave the new expanse a nip or kiss. When the last button was undone, John rose and pulled Sherlock in close, fisting his curls, and angling his neck, John planted a very obvious love bite on the side of Sherlock’s neck. “You mark me, I mark you.” Sherlock had never heard a more arousing thing in his life. Sherlock set about to marking his territory with lips and teeth, pausing to let John return the favor, love bites blossoming and blooming a shade of purple to match his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by KrisKenshin  
> Porn to follow in next chapter.
> 
>  


End file.
